Self-optimizing networks (SONs) in the mobile space generally provide reactive relief on a per cell basis to remedy downlink issues. When a given cell exceeds a threshold failure rate for given period (e.g., too many dropped connections in an hour), the SON reconfigures one or more settings for the cell (e.g., transmission power is increased).